Talk:Crisis in the Dream World!/@comment-109393-20180313065534
(Re-typing what I wrote) Awesome! I had a lot of fun reading this. You did a great job managing characters from different stories and creating a fun story with them. Thoughts, in no particular order: *I liked Gash using MissingNo to sort of reconfigure himself to match everyone else in the story. It made sense and was cool. I didn't necessarily think of Gash as someone who doesn't know what types are; I just left that out of my gameplay. But I enjoyed that aspect of him in this story, so now it's oficially canon! *I liked the depiction of MissingNo. The way his effect was described is largely consistent with my game, if ramped up to match this game. Very cool. I really like the image of him raising his bird wings over things, and everything beneath the wings begins to fluctuate. Awesome. I might use that idea in the game if there's an opportunity. *Someone asks how Gash defeated MissingNo to catch him, and Gash says "I didn't, I just received him". But in the game, Gash DID defeat him to catch him. The thing is, my conception of MissingNo's ability is that it's a time-based thing: the longer you're around him, the more messed up reality gets. This means he's not as destructively powerful in the game as he is in this story. So, Gash was able to defeat him by just knocking him out quickly before the distortions got too bad. Of course, it makes sense that he might be more powerful in the Dream World - perhaps the nature of that world ramps up his powers, just like it does the Unowns, or maybe he modified his own powers like he did to Gash's other Pokemon to better fit these other trainers. Either way, there's nothing incongruous here, except Gash misremembering how he got MissingNo - though even that can be explained from all the reality warping going on! *Man, Ape-Ball packs a punch in this game! That's pretty darn cool. You got his personality right. Those are some malicious dudes. Everyone who's played Paper Computer Games hates those things. They're terrible. So it makes sense Ian would have the same reaction. *I really liked the tense interaction between Ian and Gash. It comes naturally out of both of their characters, and it's interesting. Both of them have a semi-valid perspective based on their own histories, so it's an interesting clash to see. **This is really the only thing in the entire story that wasn't followed up on that I was hoping would be. I mean, how did working together to fight Mirage Master change the dynamic? Did Gash earn Ian's respect? Did he himself rethink his morals as a trainer? Or did none of that happen, and maybe Ian would say "even though you helped us, I still don't respect you, you shouldn't be a trainer"? Whatever the outcome, I'm really curious to see what happens! Maybe this conflict could be the basis of a future one-on-one crossover or something. Ian's objections raise good questions about Gash's character that were never addressed in the game, so it's a good opportunity for growth. *Kidd Funkadelic Jr.'s appearance was awesome and unexpected! He appears at the worst possible time - when they're fighting a horde of zombies and their Pokemon - and attacks with an ape-ball, but he talks as if he's trying to help! Especially funny because everyone is well aware they're in the dream world. I also liked that you specified it's the real him, and not just a dream version. *Demogorgon's depiction was great. I love the lines from the two heads - I had fun reading them aloud. (In fact, I might make a video reading the whole story aloud, if you have no objections). Your rationalization that he can use two psychic moves at once at 50% of the power makes a lot of sense. Also I dig the addition of the energy teeth surrounding his actual teeth. Not sure if that's supposed to be his natural form or if that's a modification due to MissingNo, but either way, I dig it. *I wasn't expecting to see the Pikmin, but was glad to see them. Unfortunately Ari (who plays as Gash in the game) never really did much with them in the game, so it's cool that they finally came in handy! Using them in conjunction with Ewok, to make foliage for him to make traps with, was brilliant. **Incidentally, Pikmin can detect each other? I actually didn't know that - I only played the first game, and that was quite a while ago. *I like the discussion of alternate dimensions, and the examples of other versions of the characters from there. That stuff is always really cool; in fact, in one of the episodes of Pokemon Stop, Gash finds out about the multiverse as well! However, I was kinda sad that Gash isn't from the same universe as everybody else; I liked the idea of him running around a world that's inhabited by all these other cool stories. I don't say that as a criticism though - it makes a lot of sense for them to be separate. I mean, how could Demogorgons etc exist in the same world? My idea in the game was that it does take place in the ordinary Pokemon universe, but in a isolated region, probably an island. A villainous character (who Gash will meet in the next episode) has been doing all sorts of weird experiments, so that explains at least some of the weird Pokemon. So it's like how, in each new Pokemon game, they introduce new Pokemon that were never seen or mentioned before. So yeah, that was my justification for it. But again, I'm not saying this as a criticism nor am I trying to convince you to change your mind on it. It's a good decision, and I don't want to mess up your stories with incongruous stuff existing in the same world. Either way it's cool that they're in the same multiverse if not universe and that crossovers can still happen that way. *I liked the moment where I show up and explain a Pokemon in robotic voice! That was a funny "fourth wall breaking" scene. In the game, that was supposed to be Gash's Pokedex talking, but hey, this is a dream world and reality's getting warped left and right! *Poor Will! He loses his own competition terribly, and then is enslaved by Mirage Master. *Spinarak-Man constantly trying to protect his secret identity was cool, and it was funny that Ian already knew anyway tho Peter had forgotten. *I like the ending. I like that they were able to find a clever way to reason with Unown - to turn an enemy into a friend. I like heroes that try to redeem their enemies when possible, and even though non-violent solutions aren't always possible, it's cool to see heroes achieve that every once in a while. So yeah, that's all I have for now; if I think of more to say I'll comment. Overall, this was a ton of fun and I'd definitely be down for any future crossovers with anyone here, if you guys are interested!